narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuga Suiro
Ryuga Suiro is a Chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, and the fourth member of Team 7 in the fanfiction "Equivalence". Background Ryuga was born in Konohagakure as the daughter of the last member of Kirigakure's Suiro clan. The small clan had been wiped out due to an illness, barely sparing Ryuga's mother, Shizuka. Ryuga was the product of a one-night stand between Shizuka and an unknown shinobi. Realizing that the current environment of Kirigakure was no place to raise a child safely, Shizuka fled to Konoha, taking the clan scrolls with her. However, Shizuka died during childbirth, and Ryuga was sent to an orphanage. It soon became apparent that Ryuga was very intelligent, and at a young age, she asked the Hokage about her parents. After receiving an answer, along with the clan scrolls, she began to learn her clan's Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. She was enrolled in the academy at nine years old, and graduated at twelve, becoming a member of Team 7. Personality Ryuga is shown to be very quiet and thoughtful, and she rarely speaks until graduation. Because of this, others perceive her as strange and antisocial, when in reality she is just introverted. When she does interact with others, she appears to be harsh and stern, yet eloquent in her speech. Ryuga is also very curious, and will often do extra research on subjects that interest her-- including people. She is very intelligent and observant, and admires Shikamaru for his superior intellect. She judges people solely on their intelligence and personality, although she mostly keeps her opinions to herself. Despite her generally shy attitude, Ryuga has no qualms about killing her enemies. She believes that death is a part of the shinobi life, and that even if no one deserves death, it's a matter of "kill or be killed". Appearance As a member of the Suiro clan, Ryuga has the trademark brown hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. Her hair is straight, reaching just down to her shoulders in Part 1. Her clothes in that time consisted of a light blue, short-sleeved kimono with dark blue trim that ended at her knees. It has a slit up the side, revealing black shorts underneath. She wears the standard shinobi sandals, as well as her forehead protector around her waist. In part two, her hair has grown down to her chest, and she wears it in a bun with the bangs hanging down around her face. She wears black shinobi pants and dark grey shoes, with bandages wrapping around the small space between the two. Her shirt is dark blue with short sleeves and a v-neck. Fishnet is visible underneath. This time her forehead protector is wrapped around her upper arm, and Ryuga has a piece of grey cloth tied around her waist like a belt. The belt is securing a small scroll to the side of her waist, full of her supplies. Abilities Ryuga is very proficient in her clan's Soap Bubble Ninjutsu, and utilizes it through a silver bubble blower around her neck. This is her primary form of combat. However, she is shown to be a skilled Water Release user in Part 2. She is extremely quick and agile, able to dodge attacks with ease. Ryuga has quick reaction time and honed reflexes. Her Taijutsu is average, as she mostly uses Ninjutsu. Ryuga is capable of performing basic Genjutsu, such as the False Surroundings Technique, but is much more skilled at dispelling them.